Trista Van Alberict
Trista Van Alberict is a character from the original War of the Ancient Races. She contributed a total of 115 posts with a +4 karma before becoming inactive. Her character bio is as follows: : Full Name:Trista Dawn Van Alberict : Race: Vampire Gender: Female Appearence: Black hair, pale complexion, gray/hazy eyes. Wears a cross arounf her neck. Weaponry:Fighting knives, her nails grow. Trista was born five years younger than Victor. She was born in Germania- now known as Germany but now resides in Romania. When her brother left for war and didn't return, her mother died about a year later. Their dad soon died in the crusades as well. Trista soon was alone and only eighteen. A neighbor of their would often come over and make sure she was okay on her own. Trista had become a very shut up girl. Often cold and when a man tried to court herm she'd turn them away. Many times she cried at night thinking of killing herself but she always had a hope her brother would come home again- and he never did. One day, while out picking some fruit by the forest, and man came out. He wooed her into the forest. He told her of Vampirism, and Trista was not afraid but rather. intrigued. She was bitten and he taught her the ways. But one day, Trista believed him too weak to be her master anylonger. She stabed him many times with a stake. When he was nothing but ashes, she took over and now rules her coven, the Wingéd Harbringers'. Now people say a woman/beast rules Romania. There was a saying that if you go to the old castle on the hill, you could hear the screams of the many she had killed. She or rather, her being had become known as a type of legend. When she walked through the city, she would laugh whenever she heard a mother teaching her child not to do something bad or the Vampires would come. "I'll come for any of you anyday." She muttered on occasion. It was just all too funny. Her bio from Wotar II is as follows GENERAL Birth Name: Trista Van Alberict Race: Vampire Age: 895 years Gender: Female Occupation: Freelancer Birthplace: Germania aka. Germany Current Location: Romania Family Relations: Brother: Victor Van Alberict Weapon: Her claws and teeth Other Items Owned: Necklace he brother gave her before he left for the war. BACKGROUND Personality: She is bubbly and is ditsy on occasion but she is also very serious when need be. Detailed History: Trista was born five years younger than Victor. She was born in Germania- now known as Germany but now resides in Romania. When her brother left for war and didn't return, her mother died about a year later. Their dad soon died in the crusades as well. Trista soon was alone and only eighteen. A neighbor of their would often come over and make sure she was okay on her own. Trista had become a very shut up girl. Often cold and when a man tried to court herm she'd turn them away. Many times she cried at night thinking of killing herself but she always had a hope her brother would come home again- and he never did. One day, while out picking some fruit by the forest, and man came out. He wooed her into the forest. He told her of Vampirism, and Trista was not afraid but rather. intrigued. She was bitten and he taught her the ways. But one day, Trista believed him too weak to be her master any longer. She stabbed him many times with a stake. When he was nothing but ashes, she took over and now rules her coven, the Wingéd Harbringers'. Now people say a woman/beast rules Romania. There was a saying that if you go to the old castle on the hill, you could hear the screams of the many she had killed. She or rather, her being had become known as a type of legend. When she walked through the city, she would laugh whenever she heard a mother teaching her child not to do something bad or the Vampires would come. "I'll come for any of you anyday." She muttered on occasion. It was just all too funny. Fears: Losing family Strengths: Belief that her brother lives Weaknesses: Normal vampiric weaknesses Likes: Blood Dislikes: Humans and lycans APPEARANCE Facial Appearance:'Black hair, pale complexion, gray/hazy eyes. '''Clothing:'Wears a cross around her neck '''Build: Normal Marks/Scars: Her bite marks Role play Sample: She growled and and pushed away, flying up into the rafters. Any other place, it would have worked completely, she would have left, but he forgot, this was a demon's place, she wasn't stupid enough to not have it protected. She still had the necklace though, as sat on a beam, then she returned to her human form, but her clothes were mere tatters, covering her body, luckily, where it needed to, "Get out!" She growled. Her bio from Wotar: Reborn GENERAL Birth Name:'Trista Van Alberict '''Race:'Vampire 'Age:'907 '''Gender: Female Occupation:'''Vampire Assassin '''Birthplace: Holy Roman Empire Current Location:'''Romania '''Family Relations: Lucian Van Alberict(Dead) Victoria Van Alberict(Dead) Victor Van Alberict(Dead) Weapon: Sais Other Items Owned: Locket from her mother BACKGROUND Personality:'''Trista was bit when she was only eighteen so sometimes she is still very much a child. She can be adult when needed but she prefers adventure much more. She also has undying loyalty despite all the mistrust in her earlier years. '''Detailed History: Trista was born on the farm in Germany by Victoria Van Alberict. Growing up, she constantly remembers her parents fighting. She was never told the truth about her paternity. She spent more of her time with Victor because her father had always been a bit colder to her than him, and her mother was always strained from all the fights. Her brother seemed to be the only one that ever had time for her anymore. Trista remembers learning about her brother getting into the fight and killing a boy but not too much. What Trista remembers the most from her childhood is all the ridicule their family received. People would point out how she didn't look like her father and then her brother kiling a boy? People constantly looked down on them as their family slowly fell apart. When Trista was eighteen, Germany had been invaded and their house was burnt as a result, along with the town. When attacked, Trista had been kidnapped but her mother was trapped and burned in the house. She was taken by a man named Micah, a vampire. He decided she would be a yummy snack but then he though she would be a good toy. He left her alive but he turned her, holding onto her like a doll. After a century of being stuck with this man, Trista escaped into a new and strange world. She wandered, seeking peace and she landed in England. There, she learned her brother had also been turned. For years she sought him out and finally she learned of Raven's and Victor's coven. She rejoined her brother and from there on, she became a loyal assassin for the vampires. Fears:'''Losing her brother again. '''Strengths: Her loyalty and her weapon skills Weaknesses:'''Family and the coven, cute boys '''Likes: Guys, her family Dislikes: Her father, Micah APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: Pale, gray eyes, red when angry. She has an elegant tattoo by her eye. Clothing: She wears whatever is hip. Since she was turned at eighteen she has the high school look and so she has to keep up with the new trends./b Build:'''She has an average teenage girls build '''Marks/Scars: None, just her tattoo Role play Sample: Trista hid in the shadows, her eyes scanning the darkness. Her fingers lightly caressed her sai's handles lightly. She waited as the wind blew lightly, bringing her prey's scent to her nostrils. A small grin formed on her lips as she saw the figure in the dark. Now it was time, time for death, time for one more lycan to die. The fire filled her body, she was ready. She leaped from the rooftop. The chase had begun. She has posted in the following threads: : Are You Active? : The Main Room : Need place to post : The Grounds : Santa Claus - Poll : Human Rules : Wotar-Middle earth : Beneath the Moonlight ''' : '''Fortunately/unfortunately : Wolfram & Hart Bisniss : An Everlasting Dream : Happy Halloween! : Cemetery : Trista Van Alberict : Trista's Room in the Castle : Stalking Prey : Vampire Concert : ' ' Category:Characters Category:Vampires